Mine
by BensonandStabler
Summary: Returned by demand! Set at the end of Ghost *GHOST SPOILERS* Set if Alex stopped by the Precinct to say goodbye. Casey storms out of the squad room and Olivia goes after her. What follows next is betrayal, tears, and danger for two people's lives. My first completed SVU fic. C/O friendship E/O friendship A/O friends
1. Chapter 1

Mine

By: BensonandStabler

My first completed SVU fanfiction. Still working on my first and second, but this is short but sweet.

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia and Elliot entered the squad room accompanied by Casey and Alex.

"Thanks again, Casey. For all your help," Alex smiled at her.

"No problem," Casey replied and sat down in the chair next to Olivia's desk.

Elliot, Olivia, and Alex stood around the desk and got reacquainted.

"We missed you so much," Olivia admitted to Alex, "It was hard to go so long without seeing our favorite ADA."

Casey sat in an awkward silence and pursed her lips, not having anything to add to their conversation.

"We didn't have the best of the best around to bust us out of trouble," Elliot smirked.

"If I know you as well as I think, you must have needed me," Alex shot back .

Casey sighed softly and began tapping her foot.

"It just wasn't the same without you," Olivia confessed to the blonde, "It was like there was a gap that no one could fill."

Casey's bottom lip trembled for a second, but she took a long, silent breath before an aggravated look scrawled over her face. She kept her back teeth clenched tightly closed and her breathing got deeper.

"Our family was broken," Olivia beamed, "but know it's fixed."

Casey had heard enough. She pushed her chair back quickly, which sent a loud, metallic clang through the bullpen. Alex flinched as Casey walked around all the desks, grabbed her tan trench coat off the rack, and stormed down the hall.

"Casey," Olivia called and ran after her.

Casey was pressing the elevator button and putting her coat on over her buttoned up shirt when Olivia caught up to her.

"Casey, are you okay?"

"NO! Nothing is okay, Olivia!" Casey exploded before turning back to the elevator.

Olivia placed her hand lightly on Casey's shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Casey screamed, slapping Olivia's hand away.

"Casey…," Olivia was bewildered, "What's wrong with you?"

Casey laughed, still in a rage.

"Of course. Something is wrong with me," Casey pointed angrily towards the squad room, "because I can't be that god damn perfect!"

"Alex? You're jealous of Alex?"

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of Alex?!" Casey scoffed, "No, but she _is _perfect isn't she? Even her name: Alex Cabot. What kind of name is Novak, right?"

"Casey, your name is beautiful."

"Yeah, right," Casey spat and pushed the elevator button again, "Come on, you son of a bitch."

Casey turned back to Olivia.

"You always wanted Alex. You hated me from Day One and you made sure I knew that!"

"I did not!"

"You don't remember?" Casey reminded Olivia of her first day, "' Did you get anything, Olivia? No, because of you.' I didn't get a fair chance because I was just a stand-in for the Great Alexandra Cabot!"

"What do you have against Alex?"

"Nothing! Don't you see? I'm not mad at Alex! I'm mad at you and Elliot and everyone else. I don't even know Alex and she's already been nicer to me than any of you! Where is this damn elevator?!" Casey punched the wall, chipping the paint and leaving behind a small smear of blood.

"Casey, stop it!"

"Don't act like you care!" Casey yelled as small beads of blood ran down her hand.

"I _do _care," Olivia tried to convince her.

"Bull! You took pity on me when I got the crap kicked out of me and then turned around and dragged Charlie's name through the mud!"

"Casey…"

"You know what, Olivia? You got your best friend back. She's obviously here for my…her job back. So, have fun because I am done," Casey gradually became quiet as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I…I'm just _done_."

Casey choked on the lump of tears in the back of her throat as her face transitioned from anger to sadness. With tears spilling and lips trembling, she turned and ran down the hall, bursting into the stairwell. Olivia stood still for a moment, still processing what had just happened as Elliot and Alex slowly peered out from the corner they had been listening behind.

"Alex, this isn't your fault," Olivia assured her.

"Do you that it's not your fault either?" Alex replied.

Olivia just shook her head slowly.

"I should go check on her," Olivia grabbed her coat and headed towards the stairs.

Elliot stopped her.

"If she needs space, just let her go."

Olivia nodded and continued down the stairs.

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia parked the Crown Victoria outside Casey's building and got up just as Casey entered the front door. Casey pulled her keys out of her coat pocket and fumbled as she tried to muster up the steadiness to unlock the door. When she finally succeeded, she dropped her purse next to the door and closed it behind her. She turned to face her apartment and leaned her back up against the door. She slid down to the floor and broke down in tears. She tried to dry her face, but more tears flowed in after them. She looked at her swollen knuckles and wiped the blood off with her other hand. She felt a knock on the door behind her.

"Casey? It's Olivia, please let me in."

Casey only cried harder. She tried to be as silent as possible, but Olivia could hear the faint sobs through the thin wooden door.

"Casey, please," Olivia began to get choked up, "I know you're in there."

Casey didn't move a muscle. She just waited and listened for the detective's footsteps to ring down the hall and out the door. Casey knew she would be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey opened her eyes and blinked several times. She lifted her head off the wall and realized she had fallen asleep by the door. She glanced at her watch: 6:45 AM. She had no open cases and no need to go to work. If they needed her, they'd call. She put her head back against the door, but noticed a piece of paper folded and slid under the door. Casey picked up the paper and noticed it was torn from Olivia's notepad.

_**Casey,**_

_** Alex and Antonio have been relocated. I don't have much more to say. Just please, talk to me. **_

_** -Olivia**_

Casey crumpled the paper and tossed it across the room. Casey slowly stood as a surge of pain rang through her head. She hated crying. Last time she cried like that, she couldn't blink for an hour. She shuffled over to the kitchen, looking for something to hydrate her. She opened the refrigerator door and peered inside. Nothing.

"Oh, great," she mumbled.

She made her way back to the door and picked up her purse. She decided to walk down to the market on the corner to get some milk. She felt her pocket for her keys before heading out the door. As she approached the elevator, memories from the night before came flooding back. She pushed the elevator button and the doors slid open. She stepped inside and pushed the button for the Lobby.

_"Casey, stop it!"_

_ "Don't act like you care!"_

_ "I _do_ care."_

"_I…I'm just _done_."_

The elevator opened to the lobby and Casey snapped out of the trance. She hurried across the Lobby and to the front door. She kept her head down, which didn't end well. She ran into a man who was walking into the building. Casey stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Casey apologized.

"Oh, that's okay," the man assured her, "What's wrong?"

Casey realized she had hot tears dripping down her face. She wiped them away.

"It's nothing. Just…nothing," she lied.

"Sometimes, it's good to talk. I'm here if you need to talk. I'm David, by the way," he introduced himself.

"Casey," she replied, " and thank you."

"I'm visiting my friend Ellen on the third floor."

"Oh, she lives next door," Casey said, without thinking.

"Small world," he laughed slightly, "Well, I'll see you around."

"Maybe."

"Oh, I will," David said and walked away.

Casey looked confused for a minute, but she proceeded down into the market. She walked up and down the aisles aimlessly. She couldn't forget last night. When she finally looked down at her watch. It was almost 6:30 at night. She looked around the store and saw employees watching her. Probably wondering what the hell a crazy red-head was doing pacing in a store for 12 hours. She ducked out of the store and hurried back to her building. She made her way back upstairs and into her apartment.

"_Well, there goes a whole day,"_ Casey thought.

She checked her phone. There were nine missed calls from Olivia. Casey stuffed her phone into her coat pocket. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Olivia," Casey groaned and picked up the call, "What?"

"Casey?" a young voice came on the other line.

"Evelyn?" Casey asked, referring to Ellen's 13 year old daughter.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, there's a guy outside me door."

"Whoa, wait a minute! Right now?"

"Yes. What do I do?"

"Just stay put. I'm on my way," Casey put the phone back in her pocket and walked outside her apartment.

A man stood, knocking at Evelyn's door. Casey mustered up her courage and tapped the man's shoulder. He whirled around. It was David. Casey let out her breath.

"David, you scared Evelyn half to death."

"Oh, I thought maybe Ellen was…"

"She gets home at 7."

"Okay, I'll come back. Unless you want to talk to me now," David smiled and tucked Casey's hair behind her ear.

"Listen, David," Casey pulled the hair back from behind her ear, "Thank you so much for caring about me and wanting to help, but I'll be okay without you."

David's smile melted away and a serious look fell over his face.

"You'll be back," he whispered and headed back down to the Lobby.

Casey swallowed and knocked on Evelyn's door.

"Ev? It's me. The man's gone."

Evelyn swung the door open almost instantly. Her blonde hair blowing back from the wind the door created.

"Wasn't he a creep?"

"He is a friend of your mother."

"I don't remember him and I've met all of Mom's friends."

Casey thought for a moment.

"I'm going to call your mother. You stay here. I'll be right back."

Casey walked outside Evelyn's apartment and pulled out her phone once again. She dialed Ellen's work number and listened as the phone rang and rang and rang. Finally, the call was answered.

"Ellen Brown," she answered.

"Ellen, it's Casey Novak."

"Casey, is everything okay?" Ellen answered, knowing Casey only called when Evelyn needed her.

"I think so. Do you anyone by the name of David?"

"I don't know any David."

"That's what I was worried about," Casey mumbled to herself, "Okay, don't leave your office. I'm bringing Evelyn now."

"Why? What happened?"

"It might be nothing. I'm just being safe. I'll explain when I get there," Casey hung up the phone and brought Evelyn into the hall.

"Where are we going?" Evelyn asked as Casey pulled her down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Your mother's office," Casey replied, trying to be as discrete as possible.

"Why?"

They stepped into the elevator and hit the Lobby button.

"Casey?" Evelyn pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator went dark, "What is going on?"

Casey didn't want to the scare the young girl. She already saw fear behind her deep blue eyes. Casey sighed.

"Your mother doesn't know the man either," Casey blurted out and hit the Lobby button again.

The elevator continued down and Evelyn's eyes widened as she processed the information. The elevator doors slid open and the two women rushed out of the front door. Casey was in such a rush that she ran into someone. She looked at him.

"David," Casey tried not to sound surprised.

"Come with me," David said with no emotion.

"We really have somewhere to be," Casey smiled and tried to keep Evelyn at a distance from David.

David reached behind Casey and she felt the point of his pocketknife piercing the small of her back.

"Come with me," he repeated.

"Okay, but let Evelyn go," Casey bargained.

"I'm afraid she knows too much," David led them to his van and opened the back doors.

Evelyn kept her eyes locked on the van.

"Get in," David commanded and the two did as they were told.

Casey and Evelyn sat down the dingy van and tried not to panic. David smiled and locked the back doors. Evelyn whispered inaudible words to herself as the van pulled away. Tears slid down her face and splattered on the floor. Casey noticed the girl's distress and put her arms around her. Evelyn put her head on Casey's shoulder. Casey had almost given up when a faint glow lit up her pocket. Her cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey whipped the phone out of her pocket and made a mental note to pray later. She knew David would hear them talking, so sent typed a message and sent it to Olivia. Olivia felt her phone vibrate on her desk. She saw the message was from Casey. She dropped the phone twice, trying to answer it. When she finally read it, she was shocked.

_"Headed towards 53__rd__ help."_

Olivia sent a message back: _What?_

"Damn it," Casey mumbled.

"W72 G4K," Evelyn abruptly stated what she had been mumbling.

"Are those the plate numbers?" Casey asked and rejoiced when she heard a yes.

Olivia received another message.

_"W72 G4K need help now."_

"Crap," Olivia leaped up from her desk and burst into Cragen's office.

"Come in?" the captain joked.

"Casey's in trouble."

"What?"

Olivia filed her boss in with as many details as she could. Her phone vibrated again.

"Dusty blue van can't escape girl with me."

"It's not just her," Olivia showed Cragen the messages.

"Get Stabler. I'll round up everybody else I can get and Morales can get a location on them. Find the van, but keep your distance. Let's go," Cragen ordered as they exited his office.

Olivia grabbed Elliot aggressively and practically dragged him outside to the Crown Victoria.

SVUSVUSVU

Casey received Olivia's final message: _"On my way."_

That's when the van suddenly stopped. Casey heard the driver's door open and shut. Panicking, she threw the phone down her shirt into her cleavage. Evelyn flinched as the doors yanked open violently. David's face was shadowed as the bright sun illuminated the sky behind him.

"Sleep well, my darlings," he whispered and threw an aerosol can into the back.

He quickly closed the doors and locked them. Within seconds, the can began spraying everywhere, filling the van with heavy fumes. The women felt light headed.

"Evelyn," Casey muttered, trying to stay conscious," don't…don't breathe."

But, Evelyn's lungs were already full and so were Casey's. With eyelids as heavy as cinderblocks, the two fell into a deep slumber.

SVUSVUSVU

Elliot and Olivia were on 54th when Cragen called.

"We got a location on the phone. We're patching the feed into your GPS."

A moment later, the patch connected and displayed a map with a red dot on the car's dashboard.

"They're already at 59th," Elliot pointed out.

"Bastard's gonna run through Central Park," Olivia realized.

"The girl was been identified by her mother as 13 year old Evelyn Brown. The Browns live next door to Casey. Find them."

"We will, Captain," Olivia hung up the phone and turned to Elliot.

"When he hits the park, we're going to lose him."

"How far could he get with a woman and teenage girl on foot?"

"I don't know, but he has a hell of a head start," Olivia pointed to the no longer moving dot, "He already parked the van."

SVUSVUSVU

Casey opened her eyes and blinked several times. She lifted her head off the wall and realized she had fallen asleep by the door.

_"Damn,"_ she thought to herself, _"am I still sitting at my door?"_

She closed her eyes again, trying to remember when she fell asleep.

_"When was it? Wait…"_ Casey's eyes darted open, _"In the van."_

She looked up. She wasn't in her apartment or even by a door. The door was on the other side of the small dark room she was encased in. She tried to stand by she was handcuffed to two rings on the wall. She went to scream, but her mouth was sealed with duct tape. She desperately looked around the room. Evelyn lay limp in the farthest corner of the room. She was bound with thin rope at her wrists and ankles and duct tape also covered her lips. Casey yelled as best as she could, trying to wake Evelyn. Casey pried off her shoe on one foot and kicked it at Evelyn. It hit her hard in the face.

"Ouch!" Evelyn tried to say through the tape.

Evelyn looked to Casey, eyes wide and shining with tears. The look of fear was painted across her delicate face. Their blue eyes were locked in a trance of desperation that was only broken when David burst through the metal door. He looked first to Evelyn, but proceeded over to Casey. He tucked the wispy strands of red behind her ear as he did before, only this time she couldn't stop him. His fingers grazed across her cheek and her body trembled as she whispered hot breath into her ear.

"You're mine…"

His hands traveled down from Casey's face. Her face streamed with tears as he fondled her breasts. A look of confusion fell over his face. He reached down into Casey's bra and pulled out the phone. He smiled.

"Good luck finding her now," he laughed to the detectives that he knew where on his trail.

He threw the phone to the ground with all his power and it exploded into an array of broken plastic.

SVUSVUSVU

"They haven't moved from the Ravine since they got out of the van," Olivia panted to Elliot as they ran down West Drive towards the tennis courts.

Olivia suddenly stopped as the dot showing where Casey's phone was disappeared.

"No…no, no, no, Elliot! We lost the signal!"

"We know they're in the Ravine. Come on!" Elliot kept running and Olivia followed after.

SVUSVUSVU


	4. Chapter 4

SVUSVUSVU

David kicked the broken cell phone parts to the door and continued to smile. He ran his finger along the buttons on Casey's shirt. He unbuttoned the first one.

"One for running into me," he continued down, "Another for rejecting me."

David continued ranting his list of bad acts until Casey's shirt was completely opened. She could hardly breathe and her body shook as she cried.

"You must be punished for your actions… I'll clean your mouth. Will that work?" David asked rhetorically and unzipped his pants.

Casey's eyes widened. She shook her head and pleaded with her eyes. He drew closer to her with her head at waist level of himself. Casey sobbed as he started to peel the tape away. That's when her inner survivor kicked in. She kicked at him and fought with all her power. David tried to hold her head still, but he knew she wouldn't give in. He slapped the tape back over her lips.

"Fine," he took a step back and looked at Evelyn, "I'll take you instead."

"No!" Casey's muffled objection was barely understood.

Evelyn shook her head violently, but David had a target set. He laid her as flat as possible before he ripped off her clothes, leaving her shivering on the cold, concrete floor. Casey screamed, pleading him not to hurt Evelyn. He could do whatever he wanted to her if he just left Evelyn alone. Evelyn's cries broke Casey's heart as David climbed on top of her. Casey pulled her chains against the wall, trying to break free as pain radiated through Evelyn's body. A pain more intense than anything she had ever experienced. Casey still fought to get free, but turned her head away from Evelyn, unable to watch. When Casey finally felt the rings starting to loosen, it was already too late. Evelyn thought she knew pain until a stabbing pain ripped through her. Her muffled sobs escalated to a horrific scream. Evelyn almost passed out from the pain when David finally got off of her. He brought his head down to her shrieking body.

"You're mine," he whispered and left the room, locking the door.

Evelyn's blood began puddling under her. Casey used all her might to yank her chains from the wall. She fell forward from the force, but yanked the tape from her mouth and crawled over to Evelyn.

"1, 2, 3!" Casey prepped Evelyn before she pulled the tape off her mouth.

Evelyn's cries were projected to their full volume.

"Casey," Evelyn sobbed hysterically, "It hurts…"

"I know, baby," Casey cried and looked to the floor.

Even for a first time, Casey knew there was far too much blood. She heard something. Her ears strained to pick up the rapidly increasing sound. Sirens; Like angel's music to her ears.

"I can hear the ambulance, okay? Just hold on."

Casey stood went over to the single window on the wall. She looked out and realized they were in a shed. She saw a gap in between the frame and the plaster walls. She pried the frame anyway from the wall and pushed it out into the grass. Casey went back to Evelyn.

"Come here, sweetie," Casey slid her hands under Evelyn and carried her like a baby.

She lowered Evelyn down out of the window and into the grass. She climbed out after and knelt next to Evelyn. The ambulance was only about 300 yards away.

"Everything's going to be fine, Ev. I promise Olivia will find us and-."

Gunshots rang out. Casey threw herself over Evelyn until the firing stopped. Evelyn's sobbing was soon the only sound Casey heard. She turned and saw Olivia lowering her gun with Elliot close behind her. David lied motionless on the ground, drenched in blood.

"Olivia!" Casey called her over.

"Casey!" Olivia and Elliot sprinted to her, "Are you okay?"

"I am, but Evelyn…" Casey wept.

"Over here!" Elliot flagged down the EMTs who rushed over and loaded Evelyn into a stretcher.

Olivia held Casey's shoulders.

"What happened?"

Casey fell into Olivia's arms in a sorrowful embrace.

"He…he tore her," Casey sobbed, referring to Evelyn.

"She's okay. You saved her."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Casey managed to apologize, "I'm _so_ sorry."

Olivia rubbed Casey's back and hushed her cries.

"It's okay…"


	5. Epilouge

Evelyn was hospitalized for severe vaginal tearing. She remained in the hospital for two weeks to recovery. Casey visited everyday at every chance that she could. David Richards died as a result of Olivia's shooting. Ellen Brown reunited with her daughter after six hours of surgery. After the two weeks, Evelyn and Ellen returned to their apartment and are doing the best they can to move on, but they have the support of Casey Novak, who still lives next door.


End file.
